


Thanks Given Here

by annunziatina, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Disney Songs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annunziatina/pseuds/annunziatina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: annunziatina and I are proud to present the Malex Thanksgiving Edition of our mini-collab fics! Many thanks to bgn for the wonderful suggestion to celebrate all the holidays in this fashion (^.^)Dedication: I am thankful for this amazing show, the cast and crew, and everyone I've befriended here in the RNM community this year ♥.Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, and pop culture references belong to their respective creators.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Thanks Given Here

**Author's Note:**

> annunziatina and I are proud to present the Malex Thanksgiving Edition of our mini-collab fics! Many thanks to bgn for the wonderful suggestion to celebrate all the holidays in this fashion (^.^)
> 
> Dedication: I am thankful for this amazing show, the cast and crew, and everyone I've befriended here in the RNM community this year ♥.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, quotes, and pop culture references belong to their respective creators.

The holiday season was in full swing now, and that gave Alex IDEAS. He asked Michael to show him the group home where the alien siblings had lived until that fateful day when the Evanses arrived. He received curious eyes and a shy _Okay, babe_ in response. Alex thanked him with a kiss and off they went. 

While Michael visited with the kids, Alex quietly asked the coordinator if they could cater a Thanksgiving meal in the multipurpose room and screen a Disney movie afterward. The coordinator thought it was a wonderful idea. Later on, Alex surreptitiously suggested they go back to visit on Thursday as they got into bed, to which Michael blithely agreed.

Alex enlisted Arturo’s expertise to make the food and Liz’s assistance in delivering all the delicious dishes. Liz and Arturo went over to Kyle’s house to watch the game with Michelle and argue stats with Kyle as they had since they were kids.

Alex went back to the cabin to collect a pacing Michael, who had turned into the most adorable bundle of nerves Alex had ever seen. Michael crowded him up against the front door seeking comfort. Alex whispered sweet nothings to him and stroked his curls.

*~**~**~*

Alex's words were a warm tickle in Michael’s ear, but they couldn't compare to the tingle of Alex's fingers dancing over his scalp. Michael leaned into the touch. He hummed as Alex’s presence wrapped him in a blanket of calm. 

“Let’s go,” Alex whispered. 

Soothed, Michael allowed himself to be led to the car.

Michael had been to the group home a few times to discuss plans with the activities coordinator, but it wasn’t the same as being back for a holiday. Alex squeezed his hand with a reminder to breathe. 

The mouth-watering smell of food enticed them toward the feast. But it was the excited chatter of children that drew their eyes to the tables. Watching the kids mill about with full plates and bright smiles, Michael’s chest ached. He was always surprised by how deep his love for Alex ran. 

Alex’s desire to bring Thanksgiving to the group home had come as a surprise, too. Of course Alex wished Michael’s early years in Roswell had been different. But Michael hadn’t thought Alex would endeavor to make such a difference in the lives of strangers. Seeing the compassion Alex enthusiastically extended to these children, however, perhaps Michael should have. 

*~**~**~*

Alex was torn. He couldn’t decide which moment was one of the most memorable since Michael had come back into his life.

Was it the way Michael reached for his hand at dinner, looked into his eyes, declared _I’m thankful for you_ and then kissed Alex in front of 30 small children to a raucous chorus of ooh’s, ahh’s, and eww’s?

Was it the way Michael had stolen the show and was currently doing a one-man-sing-along up next to the screen each time Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder broke into song? The younger kids who had never seen the movie were staring open-mouthed at Michael, transfixed; the older ones singing along where they knew the words.

Or was it the way that Michael asked the kids if they thought Alex should come help him sing the next song? The cacophony of cheers said yes. Wild alien horses couldn’t have dragged him away.

Perhaps, in the end, it was the way Michael proceeded to rock Alex’s world by singing the most subtly suggestive Disney villain song ever. His body language and mannerisms had the kids in stitches and Alex making PLANS for when they got home. _True? Yes._

*~**~**~*

Michael took Alex’s extended hand and let out a small squeak of surprise when he was tugged into his boyfriend’s lap. The dinner had been cleared, and from the chair by the door, he could see the room being used in typical holiday fashion. Homework abandoned. TV on. Board games out.

Contented by the evening, Michael was ready to go, head back to the cabin, curl up with Astra and his guy, and sleep off his full stomach in the comfort of Alex’s bed.

Michael keened as Alex ducked his face into the crook of his neck. He suppressed a giggle, as soft kisses were laid upon his shoulder. 

“Good day?” Alex murmured against his skin.

Michael relaxed into Alex’s embrace, and with a silent nod, he agreed. Surviving the group home at Thanksgiving had been easy with Alex at his side. He hadn’t felt alone. Bad memories hadn’t consumed him. New memories had been made to fill in the holes left by the old. 

Michael turned in Alex’s lap and let his boyfriend ease him down for a kiss. “Thank you, for being part of my world.”

Alex smiled up at him. “Thank you, for being all of mine.”

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
